The Genotyping and Phenotyping Core is designed to complement the Center projects. During the next grant period, this core will continue to provide support in the following key areas. Providing mutant mice and their maintenance. Generating 'regional knock out mice' and histological expertise and analysis of their tissue. Specialized histochemistry, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, laser capture microdissection. All these services are integrally important to each project. All these services should significantly enhance the efficacy in reaching scientific goals and the technical quality of our overall research program in pediatric nephrology.